1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method of stabilizing a video using digital image stabilization technology, and an electronic device for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Image capturing devices, such as cameras and camcorders, have been widely proliferated among general consumers as well as specialized consumers. Lately, with the development of digital technology, digital image capturing devices have been proliferated. In particular, a digital image capturing device is included in a portable terminal, such as a smart phone or a tablet PC. An image captured by a digital image capturing device may have the form of a digital image.
A digital image may be processed in various ways. A digital image captured using a digital image capturing device may be edited or processed much more readily than an image captured using film. For example, a digital image capturing device may electronically increase or decrease the size of a portion of a captured image.